Casting Shadows
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: Pewdie is in Italy, removing the last of his things from his old relationship, when he decides to check up on Cry... PewDieCry.


Pewdie smiled as he hit the call button, selecting his target in the menu. It had been a while since they had spoken, with him having to go back to Italy to get the last of his things from _her_ place. The break-up had been...bad to say the least. But she was over it now, even talking to Pewdie now.  
Cry picked up almost straightaway.  
"He-hello? Pewds?"  
Pewds had to laugh. There Cry was, mask obscuring his face and causing his brown hair to become even more messy than usual.  
"C'mon, take it off. Its only me."  
Cry slid the white mask off his face hesitantly. He blinked, gazing off into the camera with those ice blue eyes. Cry's right hand instinctively went to the small scar under his right eye, until Pewdie gave him a look. He smiled, nodding in agreement.  
It was only then that Pewds realised how...worse for wear Cry looked. Dark bags clung to his eyes, and he seemed dead. He had an old shirt of Pewdie's on, and his arms were wrapped around himself tightly. Pewdie's heart ached to see him that way, but there was nothing he could do to speed up time.  
"So...how's Italy?" Cry muttered, a noticable venom seeping into his voice. It was no more than a whisper, and it made Pewds feel even worse. He knew Cry had a couple of...issues, and had a hard time socialising and...trusting people. Pewdie had been gone a month, and he had every right to be suspicious...especially when he was one of the few people in his life.  
"Um...good. I guess. Just getting the last of it shipped. She's stopped trying to kill me at least...!" Pewdie trailed off when he saw the fake smile plastered across his partner's face. A dull ache began to take up residence in his soul.  
Nobody spoke for ages, cold stony silence engulfing the call.  
Pewds sighed, moving his mouse to end the conversation, and let it hover there.  
_I could say it was the dodgy internet here...or a bad line...does it work like that?_  
"Will you be back soon...?" The faint noise echoed in his headphones. Turning back to the screen, he saw Cry's face, full of sorrow and fear and missing him. He nodded.  
"Only two days. Two days then I won't leave you again."  
Cry seemed to accept this, and beamed. His mood instantly brightened, as his eyes began to sparkle again with the spark Pewds recognised that only Cry seemed to have.  
"Um...Pewds?" Cry spoke more confidently now, more like his usual self. He hadn't been uploading for a while now...blaming it on family problems.  
_But I know its my fault. One of the reasons why I needed to see him. To check he's okay..._  
"Yeah?"  
"I...um...wanted to show you something. Well, actually two things. I've...been practising while you've been gone..." The voice was cautious, afraid of the answer. Pewds grinned, feeling all warm inside. Cry was so scared, and of what?  
"Of course Cry. I'd love to see...whatever it is." A small chuckle came from the speakers, causing Pewdie's smile to increase.  
"O-okay. Gimme a couple of minutes!" He called out, before plunging the room into darkness and raising up the stairs.  
_I wonder what it is..._

After a while of seeing pitch black and pulling the best 'loading screen' face he could, Pewds had got bored of waiting and staring at the only thing visible on the desk, a small Sup Guy figure who was a stand for Cry's headphones. It was, to Cry's specifications, 'fucking kawaii'. He heard someone coming down the stairs. Pewds refocused.  
Cry was definitely moving around in the dark, but the camera quality was too poor to see where. Pewdie facepalmed.  
Suddenly, a small beam of light appeared on the wall, causing the camera to have a small freakout.  
When the image came back into focus, Pewds gasped.  
In the light, a shadow, shaped like Pewdie appeared. It was like looking at a silhouette.  
The shadow began to walk, into what appeared to be a meadow. Flowers rose out of the bottom of the light. A small Sup Guy was leaning against a tree, sleeping. Pewds walked up to it and sat down, causing the creature to awaken. It was angry.  
The Sup Guy bit his leg, making him run away sadly. Pewds walked away more slowly than before, head tilted downwards in sorrow. Suddenly, he turned around, before the Sup Guy rushed into him, causing the pair to fall to the ground. A small love heart appeared.  
With that, the light turned off, and the whole room went dark, before the main lights went on. Cry sat down, a small smile on his face as he held a doll into the camera. It was a perfect replica of Pewdie.  
Pewdie did not think his jaw could drop anymore.  
"D-do you like it? I've...had a while to work on it..." Cry blushed a deep shade of red.  
"I...its...I...?" Pewds stammered.  
"Y-you don't like it?!"  
"I...love it."  
A sigh of relief echoed in Pewdie's headphones. He smiled again.  
"So, two days?"  
"Yeah."  
Cry moved his mouse, about to wave his goodbyes, when Pewdie interrupted him with a confused look.  
"What's wrong?" Cry asked curiously. Pewds went deathly pale.  
"I just got a weird message...you have to watch the dancing?" He laughed a little at the pure weirdness of the message.  
Pewdie looked up, and all sound stopped.  
All he saw was the shadow behind Cry, and the knife in its hand, and the blood decorating the walls in a red glow.


End file.
